


Mistletoe Magic

by RoseAmaranth



Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Angst, IronStrange, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, countdown to christmas, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Two words: Mistletoe Spell(Or Stephen uses a mistletoe spell and Tony doesn't mind)
Relationships: Stephen Strange & Wong, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Wong & Peter Parker
Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558807
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	Mistletoe Magic

**Author's Note:**

> **IronStrange Countdown to Christmas – Day 21: mistletoe**
> 
> I have to be honest- this is somewhat inspired by another fic I read. A Hogwarts AU with Zayn/Liam. The spell idea, anyway.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters. Regular disclaimers.

Stephen really should stop listening to Wong. The man was trouble under all that discipline and frowning, and now coupled with a Peter Parker he was a menace to poor Stephen. He knew better, and yet he did it anyway. A vacation far away from the pair would save his hair from going completely gray.

Yeah. That's the excuse he would make when he disappeared until next year around Christmas time. No one would miss him for twelve-ish months. Right?

“You okay there, Doc?” Bruce Banner was working with Stephen on some cool medical stuff, but he was a little busy freaking out to bother with what his fellow doctor was saying to him. He tried a shrug and a smile anyway, glancing out the window and then his watch.

“I probably should get back to the Sanctum. Spells to sort through, you know. Same time tomorrow?” Bruce closed a book and shook his head, slipping out of his white coat and hanging it on the hook.

“Actually, that's what I was just saying.” Oops. “I'm going out of town. To Germany. There's something there I've been meaning to look into, and I'll probably be gone through March. Barring an Avengers emergency that calls for the big guy.” His eyes flashed green and he smiled.

“Sometimes the...little guy...is better, you know.” Bruce ducked his head and laughed.

“Yeah, Tony's said just as much. Cap too. I still think a big green beast towering nine feet in the air is a little more useful than a dorky scientist. But thanks. Hey, actually, speaking of Tony, did he tell you about the party coming up?” He had, though Stephen wasn't sure if he was going. Being around all the Avengers and other supers made him nervous enough, and then Tony would be there...

It was probably better if he didn't, but Stephen rarely did what was _better_ for him to do. Look at the mess he was in currently. 

“I'm not really sure if that's...my scene. You know?” Bruce scoffed, tucking a clipboard away and shutting down the lab.

“You mean to tell me that back when you were that successful surgeon, you didn't attend any galas or parties? You just sat around your house or the hospital like a good little doctor? Tony's parties aren't like they used to be anyway. He's mellowed out a lot. It won't be bad, and he'll be disappointed if you don't show up.” Stephen sighed, kicking the table softly. Because he knew all that, and Stephen could party like the best of them if he wanted to. He did so back in the day, though lately he was more prone to meditating than going out.

Still, he didn't want to disappoint Tony.

“Point taken. But I'll probably be busy-” Bruce crossed his arms, leaning against the table and studying him.

“You'll be _busy?_ On Christmas Eve? Too busy to take an hour to enjoy the holiday with the Avengers? Well, most of them. I'll be gone, and I think Clint is staying with his family. Come on, Stephen. We both know the magic world will be okay if you take a night off.” His eyes softened. “You don't need to be nervous. Everyone likes you. They find you interesting.”

Bruce, again, was right. So, when they parted ways, Stephen promised he would show up.

**_December 1st, Approximately three weeks ago..._**

Stephen flicked the page in his book, eyes dry and irritated but brain refusing to give up until he finished this chapter. It wasn't often he got to read for pleasure, and he was definitely in love with this particular book. And it wasn't like his responsibilities were being neglected. He finished going through one of the new scripts found at the bottom of the ocean, adding it to one of the spellbooks with a satisfied huff.

It was good to finally be on top of his work. Less nagging from Wong.

“Hey, Doctor Strange!” He blinked some water back in his eyes, finding Peter Parker peeking into the room with a bright smile and obvious excited energy. Stephen chuckled and waved him in, closing his book and setting it aside for later. Maybe he could finish later when he was in bed settling in for sleep.

“Hello, Mister Parker.” The boy flopped into the other chair he had put in when he started accepting clients, taking a few seconds to look around the room. “Was there something I could do for you?”

“Well, not really. I came here 'cuz Tony is busy with meetings all day and Aunt May is at her new job, so I figured maybe my favorite wizard might have a little space for me to do some homework. If you don't mind?” He didn't. Not at all. He liked the boy, and he was smart for being so young, so Stephen often enjoyed speaking with him after meetings. Forging a friendship with Tony Stark brought the boy further in Stephen's life, which was perfectly fine. The boy was respectful and never a bother (which Stephen couldn't really say for his mentor; not that Stephen really minded him being around either...), a delight for someone like Stephen.

“Of course. You're welcome any time, Peter. I can make you something to eat if you'd like.” The next hour was spent with Stephen looking over Peter's work and marveling at how smart the boy was. A natural in science and math, a whiz with building and creating, and a memory sharp as a tack.

Stephen only left him alone for ten minutes. Just to go change out of his robes and tunic, getting ready to settle in for the evening. When he returned, nothing seemed off. Wong was brewing tea, humming a song (okay, that was a little odd), and Peter was packing up his bag to head home. It wasn't until Stephen walked Peter to the door and watched the boy head down the street he found out what went down between sorcerer librarian and Spider-Man.

“Pleasant boy, that one.” Stephen shut the door and joined Wong in the kitchen, picking at a cookie Tony sent over to them that morning. Apparently, Tony Stark was hugely into Christmas and the whole holiday season, excitedly going on about it last time they met up for coffee (while wearing a holly green sweater with a little reindeer on it). It was endearing to Stephen, who was fighting to keep his stupid crush on the down-low.

“He is. Already he's proving to be a fine young man.” Wong hummed, clicking his fingers along the mug he was holding. Stephen raised a brow. They knew each other well enough to know when the other had something to say or when they were hiding something. Wong definitely had something to say.

“He was asking me if we have any...holiday spells. For Christmas, specifically.” Stephen didn't remember any through his studies, but anything dealing with holidays was probably unimportant in combat, so he didn't have to go over it.

“Do we?” There was a small pause, and normally Stephen wouldn't think much of it, but Wong was _smiling._ Okay, something was up.

“Well, since you ask, we actually do. I was telling him about this interesting little spell. It deals with mistletoe. I'm sure you understand the significance of mistletoe during the Christmas season.” He did. For whatever reason, people who found themselves under a sprig of mistletoe would kiss whoever was there with them. It was an odd tradition, but certainly not the most odd.

“Yeah. What does it do?” Wong stirred his tea.

“Well, basically the sorcerer who created it wanted to have a little holiday fun – maybe a little romance – and made the spell sprout mistletoe above the head of whomever the spell is put on. So, for example. If you were to put the spell on, say, Tony Stark, any time you two ran into each other, there would be a mistletoe above your heads.” What?! Why was Wong saying- What was he trying to say? He didn't _like_ Tony Stark.

Well, he didn't know anyone _knew_ he liked Tony. 

“Mhm. Well, that sounds ridiculous. Foolish. A waste of magic energy.” Wong snorted, shaking his head at his tea.

“You are a terrible liar, Stephen. And you can't hide anything from me. I don't normally advocate for fooling around with magic or enchanting people in the name of love, as you know, but in this case? I wouldn't complain.” Stephen did not believe in using magic on people around him – especially someone as against magic as Tony was – and using it to force people to kiss him? He would never do that. He leveled Wong with a piercing glare and bit into the cookie.

“I don't care for manipulating people in that way, Wong. You should know that.” He meant it too, but later that night, while he was in bed, he couldn't help but imagine the little sprigs popping up, having an excuse to press a kiss to Tony's cheek. Maybe a peck on the mouth if he was lucky enough. No. He was not that guy. He was not going to use magic for his own personal gain. If he wasn't going to use it for his hands, he was certainly not going to use it to kiss Tony Stark.

Especially when there was no guarantee he would even care about a stupid leafy green plant.

Still, would it hurt to try? It was easy to explain away if Tony got curious, and he didn't _have_ to kiss him. No. He was not doing it. No way. Stephen was not that guy.

Damn it, Wong! He teleported into the library and found the book, flipping to the spell and reading through the warnings and incantation needed to cast it. He would have to be by Tony in order to cast it on him, so he memorized the spell for the next Avengers meeting on Tuesday afternoon. This was stupid. And it made him feel a little...underhanded. Sneaky.

But was it so bad if it was all in fun? It was a holiday spell, and nothing even had to happen other than mistletoe springing up whenever Stephen and Tony were together. Which (sadly enough) wasn't all that often. He would do it and then forget about it. Nothing would happen, the spell would go away, and he could move on with two middle fingers to Wong.

Tony stopped by the Sanctum a couple days before the Avengers meeting, his voice bouncing off the walls as they wandered around together, chatting about different things. While he was pouring a cup of coffee, back turned to Stephen, he quickly muttered the spell and cleared his throat as Tony joined him once more, smiling at him and continuing their talk about a book Tony was reading to keep from tinkering too much late at night. 

He was certain the spell didn't work. Nothing seemed different about Tony or himself, and being by each other didn't do anything. Just a stupid useless spell – maybe a prank by another sorcerer – and a lot of worry on Stephen's mind he didn't need.

Tony was standing in the hallway outside the conference room, scrolling through his phone and laughing. Stephen rolled his shoulders and tried to not look like he was crawling with nerves just being around Tony; more so than normal. Maybe he wouldn't be noticed...

“Hey, Stranger!” Stephen paused in his steps, glancing over at Tony and releasing his breath, waving briefly and moving to go through the door. “Wait! Come here.” He did because he was Stephen and this was Tony Stark.

“Hello, Stark.” Tony's mouth opened, but then his eyes drifted upwards and his cheeks tinted. Stephen followed his gaze and there above them was a sprig of mistletoe. One that was definitely not there before.

“Well, that's funny.” Stephen held his breath, waiting for Tony to mention the fact it wasn't there before and that Stephen was horrible for putting a spell on him, but Tony did none of that. Instead, he shuffled his feet and, in a blink, he moved and was back to where he was standing.

It was fast. Stephen's brain was just barely able to catch it, but it did. Tony kissed him on the cheek.

“We should probably get in there, Stranger. Meeting is getting ready to start.” He heard the man talking, knew he was speaking words and they were directed at him, but Stephen was up in the clouds at the moment. Which was just stupid considering it was just a friendly little kiss. Under a stupid little green plant. Just for tradition.

Get yourself together, Stephen. 

Okay, now he knew it worked. He saw it with his own eyes. A giddy sort of excitement swirled up inside him; one he stamped down because it didn't mean anything more than Stephen was weird and shouldn't be allowed near magic for the rest of his life. Or, at least, the kind that wasn't meant for combat. Like this dumb mistletoe spell. 

Tony dropped by a few days after the meeting, explaining some new thing he was making in his lab that Stephen was only half able to understand and keep up with. He was rather smart himself, but Tony was miles beyond Stephen. And his brain moved so fast. It was incredible to watch. To bear witness to.

When they were standing together in the kitchen, Tony's gaze drifted upward and surprise flickered across his face. 

“I didn't think you of all people were into decorating for the holiday, Strange.” Stephen glanced up and all the warm bubbly emotions vanished because there was mistletoe above them on the ceiling. Apparently, the spell was not limited to doorways. 

“Well, I'm not a Scrooge, Tony. Wong, on the other hand...” Tony laughed, the sound rich and restoring the warmth in Stephen's chest. Why was he so anxious about this dumb spell? He said from the beginning it only had to mean something if they made it mean something. If he acted like it was no big deal, then Tony wouldn't care either. They respected each other. They were becoming good friends. 

Except, Tony leaned up and pressed a kiss to Stephen's mouth. Nothing crazy – not like a kiss Stephen would really want from the man – but it still sent tingles through his body and had him biting back a surprised sound. Tony leaned back, grinning but a little red, and continued on in the explanation of his new creation. Stephen tried to listen, he really did, but all he could do was glance down at Tony's mouth and remember the brief feel of them against his. 

Wong, of course, knew Stephen went ahead with it. Because he was, sadly, that predictable. He said nothing, but whenever Tony stopped by – which was becoming kind of frequent now – he would give Stephen this _look_ and excuse himself from the room as Tony entered, calling for Stephen like they were longtime best friends. 

It was nice, having Tony around. He wasn't sure why the man was over as much as he was – every couple of days – but he stayed and gave Stephen company. Even when he was horribly busy with spells and students and Kamar-Taj business in general, Tony joined him in whatever room he was in, fiddling with some mechanism or poking around on his Stark Pad. He was much better company than Wong, and he respected Stephen's work and remained relatively quiet when he needed to be, so he didn't make him go away.

“Oh, look Stranger.” He did, though he knew already what Tony was looking up at. Tony acted like it was a surprise finding, even though they've run under the mistletoe supposedly sprinkled around the sanctum quite a few times. Stephen was beginning to feel bad because Tony felt the need to kiss him every single time, but it was still Tony's choice. Stephen wasn't making him do anything he didn't want to do – certainly not with magic – so he only smiled and shrugged, trying to act like it wasn't a big deal to him.

It was just decoration for most people. 

He was reading a new book in his room, sunlight streaming in through the window and giving the stuffy room a little more life, when his phone buzzed. That thing hardly made a noise since he only ever received messages from Wong (rare), Christine (not at this hour), and the general memo for a meeting with the Avengers (not for a couple more weeks). Who in the world could it be?

He set his book aside and picked it up, sitting bolt upright when he read the name. He didn't remember giving Tony his number, or even getting Tony's, but the man had his way around silly things like that. It reminded him a bit of Sherlock Holmes, that ability to get things done if he needed to, and he chuckled to himself while responding to the invite to lunch. He was pretty hungry, and it would be nice to get out.

Especially if Tony Stark was picking up the tab. He could eat something a little more...exquisite.

Tony was waiting for him when he stepped through the portal, leaning against the railing of the little cafe and wearing those ridiculous shades he seemed to adore. When he spotted Stephen, he pushed away from the rail and slid his glasses into his hair. He was grinning and Stephen had to wonder if that was a real smile or the one he used on TV.

“There you are, Stranger Danger.” He gestured for Stephen to go ahead of him, speaking the second Stephen started along the stone path to the front door. It felt weirdly like a date, but Stephen shook that off because Tony was being a good friend. That was all. He needed to get out of fantasy land and remember himself.

“So, I don't think I remember giving you my number. Or you giving me yours. Well, your personal number, which I assume you used.” Tony snatched up a slice of bread from the basket the waitress brought, ignoring the look she was giving him and also not meeting Stephen's eyes. 

“Oh, well, um. You know.” He reached out and tapped Tony's hand, finally getting his attention. 

“I'm _teasing_ you, Stark. You would think the man who's second language is sarcastic quips and teasing would be able to recognize that.” The waitress returned and took their orders, though Stephen felt pretty ignored through the ordeal. He could only hope she got his order right. 

“I didn't think you of all people did that. I see you as being like one of my college professors from back in the day. He never smiled. Never laughed. When someone told a joke, he actually broke it down and explained why it wasn't funny. Horribly stiff. Hot as fuck, though.” Stephen choked on his drink, coughing and spluttering for a few seconds. Tony chuckled.

“Just because I am serious about my work doesn't mean I can't make a joke. Or tease people. I've been working on breaking Wong for years now. And I was pretty funny back in my days as a surgeon.” Tony studied the bread in his hand like he was puzzling something through.

“I guess what I mean is I never thought you would tease me in particular.” That made sense since Stephen was constantly reprimanding him for touching things in the Sanctum. He probably seemed like a grouchy parent or something.

“Well, if you would listen to me or Wong and keep your hands off of things in the Sanctum, perhaps we wouldn't have to yell at you all the time.” The man rolled his eyes and flicked bread at Stephen, who only gaped back at him. How old was he? Because he was acting like he was a child.

Not that it was much of a surprise.

“Uh, mister Stark? The cook was kind of hoping you might take a picture?” She did finally glance over at Stephen, though he didn't like the look there. You would think, as a customer who could decide how much tip she received, she would be a little nicer to him.

“Actually, I'm kind of busy at the moment. Having lunch with a friend. But I can come back another time and take some pictures if they want.” Now the waitress looked nervous and Stephen was staring at him. He glanced between them and asked the waitress how much longer on the food. 

“That was awkward.” Something like that. Stephen couldn't really believe he wasn't going to go back there and see a fan. Lunch with him couldn't be that important or interesting.

“Right. You know, you could go do it. I mean, it would take five – maybe ten – minutes.” His suggestion was waved away, Tony licking his lips and rubbing his hands together when the food arrived. The waitress didn't meet either of their eyes now, asking quickly if they needed anything else before she hurried away.

Stephen was uncomfortably full and still had most of a to go bag packed together for Wong. Not that he deserved anything for all the stupid looks he was giving Stephen while he got ready for lunch. Tony groaned and rubbed his stomach, flashing his card when Stephen went to look at the bill. He figured he wouldn't even be allowed to look, but he still made the gesture anyway.

When they were leaving, Tony holding the door for him, there was a pleased sound and a tap to his shoulder.

“Lookie there, Stefano.” Exhaustion was creeping over Stephen, a nap seeming like the perfect thing to do after he gave Wong his food, but at the little green sprig hanging over them he was very much awake. He nearly forgot about the stupid spell.

“Oh, that's lovely.” He figured Tony wouldn't dare kiss him in public, friendly or not, because he was something of a celebrity and a very recognizable one. So he turned away, only for Tony to pull him back and click his tongue at him.

“Don't you know it's bad luck to not kiss under the mistletoe?” He never heard of such a thing, but they were blocking the doorway and Tony seemed determined to follow tradition, so he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Tony's cheek. Chaste. Friendly. Brief. He turned away again, but was pulled back once more.

Tony's kiss was on the lips, which was already surprising. But unlike the past ones, which were short and always followed by a laugh or a smile, this one was longer. Less funny. Less lighthearted. In fact, Stephen's heart was torn between stopping and running a marathon in his chest. His face was on fire, well aware of the fact they were in public and in the doorway of a busy cafe in New York. Tony pulled back with a cough, still smiling but a touch shy.

“I better, um. I have to get this to Wong. He'll be grouchy if he doesn't get fed. Um, thank you for lunch.” He stepped away, turning away with a flutter of his coat, though he turned back and offered a smile of his own. Make it seem less like he was running away. Which he was.

“Maybe next time I can treat.”

Stephen stepped into the workshop cautiously. He never liked going into places where people found safety and security, but Tony's best friend, James Rhodes, messaged him with concerns about his friend. No one could get into the workshop and Tony wasn't answering his phone, so the thought seemed to be if anyone could get in and see if the man was okay, it was the guy with the ability to make portals to anywhere in the world- and otherwise.

They were correct, but he still hated doing it.

“Tony?” He stepped around a desk covered in blueprints and balled up papers, pens and pencils scattered everywhere. There was no answer to his call, so he moved through the room in search of the man. Praying he was just sleeping.

_”Doctor Strange”_ He startled at the voice above him, bracing himself on the desk he was near. 

“Yes?”

_”Sir is oiling one of the suits. He has music on and can't hear you.”_ Ah. Made sense. He thanked the AI and found Tony kneeling next to one of the suits. Should he wait to be noticed? Should he tap on his shoulder? He seemed okay, aside from the oil smeared across his skin and the oily greasy sheen of his hair.

He decided to move across from Tony and get the man's attention that way.

It took a few seconds, but eventually, Tony glanced towards his shoe and set his oil can aside. An earphone was pulled out and Tony dragged himself to his feet, turning away and making his way over to one of the tables covered in papers, pulling out a bottle of water (thankfully) and swallowing it down.

“Hey, Tony.” The man finally turned back to him, his hair limp and weighed down by grease from lack of showering. Otherwise, he looked okay though. Maybe a little tired. His facial hair could use a trim.

“Rhodey sent you, didn't he? I don't know why he does that. He knows I'm okay. I've been doing these binges since high school.” Stephen neared him, glancing over some of the designs and formulas scrawled across pages and pages and pages.

“He said he was troubled because you weren't answering anyone. You can't blame him for being worried about you, Tony.” The water bottle dropped to the table and Tony grunted, clearing some of the space on the cluttered table by dumping the pages in a bin. Stephen stepped closer. Tony really needed to sleep. “You should get to bed, Tony. Rest is good for the brain, you know.”

“Yeah. Let me unlock the lab first. Shut things down.” After all that was taken care of, Tony let Stephen help him up to where his bedroom was. The man made a noise against Stephen, and when he pulled back to see what it was, he found Tony gesturing upwards. Stephen had to stop himself from rolling his eyes because there was yet again another stupid mistletoe. 

“Sleep, Tony. Remember that? Good for the brain?” A kiss stopped him from further chastising the man for neglecting his sleep, fingers sliding into his hair and a hand on his arm. This felt like a real kiss, and it scared him because he knew it wasn't, so he broke it with a chuckle and helped Tony further into his room. “Sleep, okay? Stop worrying everyone.”

The park was nearly empty when he stepped through his portal, snow coming down and painting the busy town in a blanket of peaceful white. Stephen used to love the snow when he was younger, but his achy hands had him staying inside to enjoy the snow. 

Tony was kneeling on the ground, Peter at his side, and they were clearly making something in the snow. Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov were in the middle of a snowball war with Sam Wilson, Thor Odinson, and a man Stephen didn't recognize. Bruce Banner and James Rhodes were sat on a bench, steaming mugs in hand and scarves wrapped around their necks. So, this is what the Avengers got up to when there wasn't a threat to the city?

Stephen kind of liked it.

“Wizard!” A chorus of similar greetings followed Tony's, Stephen waving at everyone and trying not to look like he was only there to see Tony. Wong teased him the entire time he was getting ready, which was essentially giving Stephen these looks and humming along every time he passed Wong in the kitchen.

“Over here, Doctor Strange. We're trying to make the Avengers into snowmen. You can help us!” He smiled over at Peter and nodded, making his way across the snow towards where Tony was rolling the snow into a ball. He waved a hand over the snow, grinning when a snowman meant to be him rose from the ground. Tony gaped at him and Peter laughed, rolling over on the ground and kicking his feet.

“That's cheating, Merlin!” Stephen shrugged and made another, much shorter, one that was clearly Tony. Tony stood, snow falling from his knees and clothes, and ran at Stephen. Normally he would make a shield or a portal, but Stephen instead turned the ground to ice. Tony's arms waved around as he slid all around, though he somehow still managed to crash into Stephen and knock them both into the snow. Tony was surprisingly heavy, pushing him deep into the cold wet snow, and was currently burying his face in Stephen's coat. Which was slowly becoming soaked through.

“Tony. Snow. Wet. _Cold._ ” His head raised, something crossing his features as he looked down at Stephen, and then he was leaning forward and yep. They were kissing. Fingers clutched at his coat and Stephen thought 'to hell with it' and kissed back. His hands stayed against Tony's side, though the cold was beginning to stiffen his body. “Tony.” 

“Oh! Sorry, Stephen. Here,” Both on their feet, Stephen glanced up and found a mistletoe stuck to the branch above where they crashed. Tony turned towards it too, his smile falling a little. “Let's go finish those snowmen. Even if someone is a cheater.”

Tony apparently loved inviting people over to his home during the holidays. Stephen was busy fiddling with his old sweater, glaring at it in the mirror and tugging at it, when there was a knock at his door. Odd. He rarely got visitors, and any he did get stayed in the foyer. 

“Come in.” Tony peeked his head around, hands somewhat covering his eyes. Stephen chuckled and stepped away from the mirror. “I'm dressed.” 

“Pity.” Stephen could feel his face warming over at the offhand comment, so he turned towards his wardrobe and shuffled around in it.

“I imagine Wong told you where to find me. Did you need something?” He produced a bunch of old shirts and sweaters and tossed them on the bed. He was going through his clothes and donating any he couldn't wear. He was going to have to go shopping. Or live in his robes and tunic for eternity. Tony flopped on his bed and rolled on his side, picking up a shirt and wrinkling his nose at it.

“ _You_ need a stylist, Stefano. What the hell is _this?_ ” Stephen snatched the shirt away and tossed in the donate pile. Tony giggled.

“If you must know, it was a gift. And I only had to wear it when I saw that person. On Christmas.” Yep. He really needed to go shopping. “Are you here only to make fun of my clothes?”

“No, though that might be a lot of fun. I wanted to know if you were interested in some hot cocoa? I'm inviting some people over and hosting a hot cocoa bar. Maybe a movie if people want?” Well, it was either have cocoa with the Avengers or sort through his clothes and have tea with Wong.

Not all that difficult.

“Give me a minute to get ready and I'll be there.” Tony didn't move, instead skimming his gaze up to meet Stephen's eyes.

“If you _must_ change. I'll be out there. Definitely not touching artifacts.” The door closed, barely masking the excited sound Tony made. Stephen ripped the sweater over his head and hurried over to the only sweater he owned that actually fit correctly. If Tony got his hands on the Memory Transfer...or the Terrestrial Inter-Dimension Portal...Stephen burst out the door, sighing in relief when he found Tony sitting on the floor across from his door.

“You okay, Doc?” 

The hot cocoa bar wasn't the first thing Stephen noticed when they arrived. Nor the people mulling around in conversation, some turning to Stephen and Tony with a smile and a mug raised in greeting. No, it was the amount of greenery along the doorways and ceiling. Tony was already mingling, but Peter bounded over to him and looked around as well.

“Did a pine tree throw up in here?” The boy sipped his drink, whipped cream forming a mustache across his upper lip. Stephen chuckled. As much as the boy could be a nuisance, he could be rather endearing. It made sense Tony loved him so much.

“Tony's been having this obsession with mistletoe. He hangs it everywhere. He says he just thinks it's pretty, but everyone knows what mistletoe in particular signifies.” Stephen reached up and ran his fingers under a sprig hanging from the front door. It was pretty.

“Stephen! Why do you still not have any cocoa? Come get some!” Peter sipped his drink again as Tony pulled him along, though Stephen could see by the crinkles by his eyes that the boy was covering a laugh. He nearly tripped three times before they were finally at the bar, Pepper adding some chocolate chips to her drink and greeting them with a kiss to Tony's cheek and a hand to Stephen's shoulder.

“Now, I'm going to teach you the art of making a proper mug of cocoa. People rarely do it right, you know. First, get your mug. Here,” Stephen rolled his eyes at the _'I Am Iron Man'_ mug he was handed, though he raised his brows at the _'Bleecker Street Magician'_ one Tony had. There couldn't be too many people that was in reference to. Tony noticed, of course, and while he was pouring milk into a kettle to warm, he glanced up at Stephen and smiled. “There are a bunch. I have them made whenever someone joins the team. You should be getting a copy soon.”

Tony walked him through properly melting the chocolate into the milk, adding little flavorings to his preferred taste, and then helped Stephen make his. James Rhodes and Carol Danvers stopped by to add toppings to their cocoa, Rhodes and Tony sharing quiet conversation while Carol asked how things were at the Sanctum and Stephen wondered about her travels in space helping various beings in trouble. 

“Now, most people just glop toppings on top of their whipped cream, but there _is_ an art to it. Presentation is key to whether or not you enjoy something or _really_ enjoy something. Now, I always put my marshmallows – mini, of course – directly in the cocoa so it melts under the whipped cream.” He demonstrated such, stirring his mini marshmallows until they melted and then spraying whipped cream with practiced ease. Stephen wasn't much for whipped cream, but he didn't mind some marshmallow.

Tony shook his head but continued on.

“Now, here we have the toppings. Chocolate shavings, cinnamon stick, cinnamon powder, gummies – though it's usually the kids who eat those. And not in their chocolate. My personal favorite is the crushed candy cane and some coconut shavings. Oh, and one of those chocolate wafer straw things.” Stephen and Tony went along, making their mugs and entertaining whoever approached them. Tony didn't seem to love what Stephen put on and in his cocoa, but they clinked cups after he finished his off, Tony pausing with the mugs nearly to his lips, eyes above them.

Stupid mistletoe. If he never saw one again, it would be too soon. It was interesting at first, nice getting to kiss the inventor without making a fool of himself or admitting how he felt, but now he wanted to burn it all down. Banish it to another dimension. 

“Peter mentioned you were growing fond of that little plant.” Tony spit into his mug, coughing with a had pressed to his chest. “I happened to notice it was everywhere.”

“Right! Yeah. I _really_ got into decorating this year. The tree is coming soon. Only the best pines come in the Stark premises.” He glanced up again and smiled at Stephen. “It's kind of funny how often we get caught under these, huh?” Energy jolted through him, his spine stick straight. Was he beginning to realize it was more than coincidence? Was it adding up in his head and coming to the conclusion that Stephen was a freak and a creep? Damn Wong. And damn himself.

“Um, yeah. Hilarious.” A whipped cream kiss was dropped on his cheek, a couple onlookers catcalling them and raising their glasses. But Stephen was lost in his thoughts, determined to end this stupid spell and ever touch ridiculous spells ever again.

**_Current day: December 24th. Christmas Eve._**

Stephen frantically flipped from book to book, page to page, trying to locate the counterspell to that stupid mistletoe spell. Wong didn't say a word when he stumbled across Stephen buried in books, hair in salt and pepper tufts from running his hands through it. 

The least he could do after causing this whole mess was _help._

He's been on the hunt for the spell for over a week, avoiding contact with the Avengers – especially Tony Stark – and locking himself in the library unless duty called. Which, thankfully, wasn't all that often. He found a lot of spells dealing with love, Christmas, and even plants, but nothing about mistletoe. Patience was running thin, as was his excuses to keep Tony away from the Sanctum. He's been 'sick' for a solid week now. And then he had to come up with a reason why Tony couldn't come by with soup or to make tea for him.

Good thing Tony didn't know much about dimensional illnesses.

“You know he's not going to stay away much longer, Strange. Not even you can stop Tony Stark.” He glared over at Wong, who was sitting by the fireplace with a plate of cookies and a steaming cup of tea. The picture of relaxation Stephen _could_ be if Wong would just help out. 

“He can't find about the spell, Wong. Ugh! I knew it was a terrible idea.” Wong bit a cookie and shook his head.

“This will teach you to do your research before using a spell. Responsibility, Stephen. A major aspect of your job now.” Nice. He had to admit this was going to scare him off from using spells without fully checking them out in the future. He only had eight hours to figure this out before he would have to decide on whether or not to call out of the holiday party Tony was hosting.

“Can't you at least steer me in the right direction? Isn't that your job- to guide me?” Wong dusted his fingers, but then there was a crash and they teleported into the main room, Stephen freezing as the Iron Man armor dissolved and Tony greeted them with a smile.

Stephen threw up part of his cloak like a shield. He was supposed to have some illness that could kill people who didn't practice magic. Or something.

“I know you told me to stay away, but I couldn't just sit around knowing you could be at death's door. Sure, FRIDAY assured me your vitals were okay, but I needed to see for myself.” FRIDAY? Wong snorted and headed towards the library. Hopefully to find the counter spell for Stephen. So he could stop lying.

“How does FRIDAY know? I'm not hooked up to anything...am I?” Again, teasing. Well, mostly. It was weird FRIDAY knew anything about his condition.

“Oh, um, yeah? I have her keep track of people sometimes. People tend to avoid telling me things because they don't want to burden me or some bullshit, so this way I can know if anyone needs me. It saved Peter a few times.” His eyes widened and his hands came out in front of him. Stephen was thankful for the cloak covering his mouth because he was smiling. “Not that I'm using her to, like, spy on you. Or them. Um. She just makes sure no one is sick. Dying. Um, having anxiety attacks. Nightmares. Stuff like that. Damn, that sounds creepy. I'm sorry.”

Honestly, it kind of was. He and Tony weren't close like that. And he didn't _ask_ Stephen to do any of that. But, well, it was Tony's way of showing he cared. Stephen was more flattered than anything. So long as it couldn't, like, record him or anything.

“No cameras?” A vigorous shake of the head. “No microphones?” Another shake. “No GPS tracker on my clothes?” Now Tony laughed. Nervously, but a laugh. “Then I'm okay, Tony. Maybe asking would be appropriate for the next one you decide to...check up on.” Tension seeped out of Tony and he smiled again.

“Now, I don't know what to bring when you're dealing with...whatever the hell language it was you spoke when you said what was wrong with you, but I'm here anyway to help out. Somehow.” Stephen dropped the cloak a little, staring at Tony like he was seeing him for the first time. The man was chancing catching an illness Stephen stressed would kill him just to help Stephen? 

“You okay?” He blinked, Tony a few steps closer than before and looking horribly concerned.

“Yes. I'm...I'm okay. You really should go. I mean you have the party and it might get nasty here.” Tony crossed his arms and raised a brow. 

“Right. I'll go host a badass Christmas Eve party while you're here sick as a wizard dog. Nuh-uh. Not happening, Stefano.” Now Stephen was getting into challenge mode.

“And why _not?_ I told you it's being taken care of. Go to your party and let me take care of myself.” Tony was close now, close enough Stephen could see the emotional conflict in his eyes. They eventually softened and, with a determined set to his jaw, Tony breached the bubble of personal space and touched Stephen's face. Stephen tried to pull back, nearly jerking his head into the wall, but Tony only followed with an irritated huff.

“You can be really dense, Stephen. Haven't you been paying attention?” Well, normally he was rather perceptive. But in the last month he was pretty distracted. Maybe he missed something?

“Enlighten me, then.”

“Well, I thought it was pretty obvious when I made out with you in the park.” Stephen jerked back again. “But if that's not enough, and coming here at the risk of my _life_ \- not to mention my holiday party a lot of people are supposed to be coming to – is not enough, I can list some more. Let's see...”

“Well, I'm pretty sure we had a semi-date at that little cafe. The one with the cook who wanted a picture? And I definitely remember flirting with you that one time. Well, many times, but that was me trying to be obvious. Test the waters. And I've kissed you, like, a _lot._ I tried everything I know to do, and none of it worked, so I'm here to tell you. To _show_ your dense ass.” That was quite a bit to take in, but Stephen was fast. Being a surgeon demanded quick thinking and even faster processing. But nothing Tony was saying made sense. 

“But why? And how?” Tony dropped his head to the side.

“Why do I like you? Or why did I do any of those things? Because I'm pretty sure the answer to the second is obvious.” All the moments between them flashed before Stephen's eyes, and actually Tony was right. It was obvious. But that didn't make it make sense for him.

“How can you feel...” Tony met his eyes again, a hint of a smile to his lips.

“...that way about you? It's surprising I've held out for so long, honestly. First of all, you're fucking _hot._ Sexy. It's not healthy. And then there is that brainpower of yours. I know super-soldiers, spies, scientists, and you're the only one who can truly match me punch for punch. Well, Rhodey has gotten better, but my first meeting with him was nothing like with you. And he prefers mothering me anyway. Intelligence is always sexier than how someone looks, but you've got _both_ going on. Hard to resist, let me tell you.” Was the room spinning? What was this life?

“But it doesn't stop there. You're quick to stand up for what is right, even at the risk of making people upset, uncomfortable, or wanting to rip you to shreds. You can be funny...ish. And Peter adores you, which is enough for me to be certain you're great. Peter likes everyone; he rarely _loves_ everyone.” Stephen knew it was time to confess. Better get it out there before Tony was building a statue in his honor or something. 

“I've been lying to you.” Tony blinked. Didn't speak. “I'm not ill. I haven't been. I just needed to keep you away.” Wow. That sounded bad. And judging by Tony's face, the hurt expression he was valiantly trying to hide, it was as bad as he thought. 

“Oh. Um, because of the...” He trailed off, but it wasn't hard to put together what he meant. 

“No! No, it's not that.” Relief. Curiosity. “I'm trying to fix something. I made a mistake and I needed to undo it.” 

“Well, maybe I can help. I don't know if you know this, but I happen to be a genius. I make a living fixing things.” But not stupid things like a mistletoe spell. Well, actually, Tony would probably be a great help in finding it, but he was too embarrassed.

“It's not that I don't think you'd be able to help...” Better get it out there now. “It has to do with you. And I couldn't bring myself to admit what I did.” Silence. A guarded look Stephen didn't like. He was messing it all up. Tony just admitted he had feelings for him, that everything he was doing since this stupid spell was cast was genuine, and now Stephen was going to chase him away.

He was never listening to Wong ever again.

“What you did? You mean...magic? You used magic on me?” The hurt was back. Mixing with anger. Because everyone knew how Tony felt about magic. Having feelings for Stephen or not, he was not okay with having magic used on him. Stephen knew it, battled with it in the beginning, and still chose to do it anyway. He was so selfish. So stupid.

“It's nothing...it wasn't exactly like how you think. It's hard to explain.” Arms crossed.

“Try it.” Okay...

“The spell has to do with you, and yes I had to cast it _on_ you, but it doesn't affect you directly. I promise it can't hurt you.” Tony was, understandably, not reassured by this.

“What was it? What was the spell?” Stephen stepped closer, chancing getting smacked or blasted through the chest so he could show Tony. Flames flared in brown eyes, but then Stephen pointed up at the sprig that wasn't there a minute ago. Now Tony glared.

Stephen plucked the plant down, rolling his eyes as another sprouted. He held it up for Tony to observe, keeping his own eyes on the green plant.

“A mistletoe spell.” He twirled it around in his fingers, watching it spin back and forth. Tony pushed it down, demanding his attention without words.

“What?” He sighed.

“Basically, the spell makes mistletoe pop up whenever we are together. It's a stupid and kind of useless spell, compared to the combat spells I do know, but it fit with the holiday.” Tony blinked up at him, obviously surprised, and then he laughed.

“You put a mistletoe spell on me? Stephen, what even...? That's so romantic and ridiculous.” Relief and embarrassment washed over him, but he was just so happy Tony wasn't mad at him. 

“I'm really sorry I did it, though. It was inappropriate.” Tony shrugged. 

“And I have FRIDAY watching your vitals. I think we're even.” Wong chose that moment to walk in the room, book in hand. Stephen prayed it was the spell needed to stop this stupid spell. Just because Tony wasn't ripping Stephen a new one for using magic on him didn't mean he wanted to keep it around. Mistletoe in July would be weird. Tony merely waved to Wong, who nodded to Tony and handed the book to Stephen with a wink.

“That the spell to stop the greenery?” Stephen could have laughed on the floor at how fast Wong turned to look at Tony, and then back at Stephen. 

“Hopefully. If Wong did his job right.” Indeed it was the counter-spell, which Stephen mouthed along to three or four times. Pronouncing the words correctly was really important. He found that out the hard way.

“I did a little mistletoe magic of my own, actually. I was so happy with my luck with mistletoe and my favorite wizard, I wanted to make sure I would be just as lucky when you came over for the cocoa.” Wong grumbled under his breath and left as quickly as he came. Stephen laughed and shook his head at how ridiculous they both were.

“I think he regrets suggesting the spell to me.” Tony laughed and urged him to do the spell so they could get to the party. Since, you know, Stephen wasn't actually deathly sick.

And, of course, Tony had plenty of mistletoe around. Many supers were caught under it, glasses clinking and people cheering until the two kissed in some way. Tony snatched Stephen away from the buffet and under a big bundle of it hanging down. It was rather pretty, but not as pretty as the smile Tony had for him. They kissed without prompting, people clapping and whistling at them. And then throwing things at them when they carried on a little too long.

Stephen was never listening to Wong again...

And that was exactly how he started his proposal at their wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
